Beau and the Beast
by klainebows4ever
Summary: Blaine was an extremely handsome prince loved by all until one day a witch finds out that he's not like everyone else. Kurt Hummel just wants more than this provincial life. My take on Disney's Beauty and the Beast with Klaine as the main characters.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my Fic!**

**I know my old fanfics were terrible so I don't know how this will go over, but this is This idea has been in my head for a few months now and since Beauty and the Beast is my all-time favorite Disney movie, I figured, why not! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Beauty and the Beast or Glee! Those belong to Disney and Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

><p>Beau and the Beast by Klainebows4ever<p>

Prologue

Once upon a time, there was an exquisitely handsome prince. He was of a medium height and had a muscular build with broad shoulders. His unblemished skin was tanned to perfection in a way that showed off his toned arms in a way that glowed. His face was something that made women all around sigh with desire. Many joked that it had been the work of angels. The prince had a strong, defined jaw that was the end of his beautifully sculpted, elongated neck. His lips were perfect and full, bright pink, with a small cupid's bow etched into his upper lip. Behind his lips, there were a set of pearly-white teeth that gave him a truly dazzling smile. Although he shaved regularly, when he had gone a day or two without doing so, there would begin to appear a small bit of facial hair which made him look slightly manlier and simply added to his attractiveness. His nose was chiseled to perfection and was rather adorable along with it being handsome. The prince's cheekbones were prominent and strong. The prince's eyes were rumored to be the most valuable thing in the entire kingdom. His eyes themselves were a perfectly shaped and framed with thick, dark, eyelashes. He had eyes that seemed to change color, fluctuating between a beautiful, hazel-brown and a warm, glowing, golden-brown or sometimes a mixture of both. Above the eyes, there resided two dark brown-almost black-, triangular-shaped eyebrows. They were constantly on the move as his face was truly expressive. On the top of his head, a tamed mop of dark-brown curls. His hair, although rather adorable when curly, was usually slicked back to give him a rather debonair appearance. For someone so incredibly handsome, the Prince had a rather simple, but nonetheless perfect, name. Blaine.

Although the prince liked his quite time by himself, reading in his huge library, playing his small guitar and sometimes the gorgeous grand piano that was kept in his study, the prince loved to have a good time. Because he craved the fun and excitement of entertaining many guest, the prince often threw large dinner parties and extravagant balls. His servants were always busy preparing for the prince's next big event. Our story starts at one of the over-the-top ball's the prince had planned for the celebration his eighteenth birthday.

The evening was in full swing. The large ball room was full of people having a splendid time. The women had all arrived in gorgeous, floor-length ball gowns and many had been escorted by dashing men in suits. The band was on top of their game and everyone was dancing to the wonderful music. There were platters upon platters of the most gourmet food and other delicacies from all around. The only element missing from the otherwise perfect evening was the prince, who everyone was there to celebrate.

Upstairs, the prince paced along the beautifully embellished corridor. The prince wasn't nervous though, if anything the opposite. He was so incredible excited that he couldn't contain himself. But, Blaine understood the importance of making an entrance. Not much later, the prince was alerted that all of his guests had arrived.

Blaine pompously made his grand entrance down the large center staircase, looking dashing among the plush red carpet in his deep blue colored tailored suit. All eyes were on him as he descended down to where his guests were waiting for him. When he reached the bottom, he was swarmed with people, primarily females, congratulating him on his coming-of-age, telling him how great the party was, asking him to dance. He thanked them all and the girls began to form an enormous line that had already started to wrap around the corner of the hall, all waiting for their chance to dance with the handsome prince. This left many of the men who had brought the girls fuming about their loss of date.

Blaine danced with each of the eager girls making sure to be genuine and charming. He danced very well, with such grace in even the simplest of his fluid movements, twirling girl after girl around the large ballroom, not wincing when some of the rather clumsy girls stepped on his shiny black dress shoes. Many times he was thrown a marriage proposal and each time he graciously declined, thanking each of the girls for the compliment.

When Blaine had danced with each of the girls, about halfway through the evening, everyone took a few minutes and celebrated with the most expensive kinds of champagne from around. Everyone was having a great time and the prince was pleased with the enormity of his party.

When it was time for everyone to leave, Blaine got up on the first few stairs to thank everyone for coming. He kissed many hands belonging to the lady guests as they and their guests walked out the huge golden trimmed and handled doors.

When all the stragglers had gone and the doors had been closed, Blaine turned around to head back up to his room; after all, he had had a long and exhausting day. Instead of being faced with the empty hall, Blaine came face to face with a woman. Blaine was shocked; he hadn't remembered seeing her at all that evening. He hadn't a clue of what to do.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle," he said to the strange woman who was simply staring at him. She was pretty in a very simple way. Nice dark brown hair, big brown eyes, nice clothes, a bit of a nose, and a nice smile.

"Blaine. How come you turned down all of those pretty girls proposals? They were all very beautiful, don't you think? At least, _I_ thought they were." She seemed a tad annoying. Blaine wasn't really sure how to answer her. To be truthful, Blaine really hadn't really noticed the any of the girls' beauty. He didn't really notice girls, he never had.

"Were, they? I didn't notice." He looked to the girl. She was still staring at him, as if he was puzzling her in some way. At this she shook her head in confusion.

"What man doesn't notice a woman's beauty, let alone a room full of them?" She was starting to scare him a little bit, her voice raising an octave at the end of her sentences. He decided to just tell her. It couldn't hurt anything now could it? He was so well loved and full out _adored _by many if not all the people from around.

"You see, mademoiselle…"

"Rachel." She beamed.

"Rachel. You see Rachel, I," he chuckled nervously, "I've never really had an interest in women. You know, romantically." He looked at her face. What he saw he wasn't expecting.

She gasped loudly. Her smile then faded slowly, and gradually turned into a grimace and then her jaw dropped. Her big brown eyes widened with terror. Her right hand flew to her opened mouth as she backed away with small delicate steps.

"You…You mean…You're a…a…You like _men?_" She all but shrieked, now almost against the wall.

Blaine was shocked. It wasn't supposed to be like _this!_ In truth, he hadn't known what he was thinking it would be like, but he wasn't planning on it being like this.

"Well, yes." He said quietly.

"That's…that's sick! No man likes another _man! _That's a sin! Sick! Sick! How can you live with yourself? No, No I won't have you poison the rest of us with your sickness!" She had started to pace and by the look on her face, she had begun to plot as well.

She stopped immediately. She started to raise her slowly hands from her waist. She was also chanting. The higher her hands got, the louder she chanted. Soon her hands were raised above her head and she was bellowing.

Blaine was slowly raised into the air, his feet at the same height as her hands. Blaine's hands and feel began to glow. He flipped his hands over in curiosity, wondering where it was coming from. They began to burn. They _burned._ All he wanted to do was cut them off and rid himself of the pain. Now his whole body was glowing. His whole body was completely paralyzed from the intensity of the pain. He almost lost consciousness just from the crazy amount of pain he was suffering under.

All of a sudden; there was nothing. No pain, no feeling. Rachel threw down her arms, sending the prince crashing to the floor. He went to raise his hand only to learn that it had been replaced with a large paw, covered with fur and with five sharp claws at the end of each digit.

"What have you don't to me?" He screamed at the girl still watching him with eyes full of disgust.

"I only made you as ugly as you truly are. Your servants have been changed as well, although only into household objects." She handed him a small handheld mirror. He cringed at his reflection. "You won't be going outside that much; this will show you anything you want it to." She placed the mirror on the ground and slid it over with her foot, not wanting to touch him.

"Why have you done this to me?" Blaine looked at the girl; she didn't seem to have a care in the world.

"No one could ever love someone as sick as you. And, if in fact you ever do find a male you start to have sick feelings for," she moved to the side, her long gown flowing with her revealing a small golden cage with a tiny yellow canary in it, "this bird will start to die slowly. So very slowly that you may not notice it at first. But nonetheless, this bird will start to die and you shall only have until the bird sings its last song to get the male to reciprocate those sick feelings. Good luck with that!" She laughed. "If that bird dies, the spell can never be broken."

"I…I have to get a man to love me to break the spell?" Rachel nodded.

"Correct." She pulled on her shawl and laughed again at the once handsome prince. The door creaked open, allowing a small amount of starlight to come in through the gap in the door. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and slammed the door behind her. The noise traveled the length of the hallway, echoing over every surface.

Blaine was still crouched on the ground. He had no idea what to do. He had never felt this way before. An outcast. He, Prince Blaine Anderson, was a beast.

* * *

><p><strong>If another chapter is wanted, then review! I will try to get another chapter out as soon as possible, which for me, may be a week or two. Please, please review! <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**So im so sorry that this has taken **_**months! **_**I am really busy and this chapter was hard to structure… so… sigh… okay without further ado…**

Chapter One

Right outside the hustle and bustle of a beautiful French village, was the small farmhouse of the crazy town mechanic and his handsome son. Burt Hummel was respected and loved by the townsfolk. They still went to him every time they needed something fixed or replaced but that didn't stop them from teasing him behind his back. Ten years ago, Burt's wife Elizabeth had died. She had always had a weak immune system but she had caught a terrible case of influenza and had died within a week, leaving Burt to care for their eight year old son. She was too young and far too beautiful and many say that that's when Burt lost it. Everyone does agree that without Kurt, his only son and his last trace of Elizabeth, he would have gone completely mad.

Kurt Hummel, a bright, handsome young man of eighteen years, rolled up the sleeves of his bright blue shirt. It was a beautiful day and all he wanted to do was take one of his favorite books out in the yard and read, but he had to go into town to pick up some bread and eggs. He also wanted to return the book he had just finished reading the night before. He grabbed the basket hanging off a nail on the wall and grabbed the book off the table. He stepped out the front door and started the short walk to town, closing the gate carefully behind him. He entered the town, it seemed to be almost asleep with the few people out and about.

_Little town it's a quiet village.__  
><em>_Everyday like the one before.__  
><em>_Little town full of little people, waking up to say; _

A shutter flew open.

_Bonjour!_

Everything in the town that was asleep a minute ago whirred to life. People came out of their houses and started going about their business.

_Bonjour!_

_Bonjour!_

_Bonjour!_

_Bonjour!_

Kurt, being used to this craziness, began to prioritize. To the Baker's.

_There goes the baker with his tray like always.__  
><em>_The same old bread and rolls to sell.__  
><em>_Every morning just the same since the morning that we came,__  
><em>_To this poor provincial town._

He arrived at the Baker's shop. "Excuse me, monsieur."

The baker placed his heavy tray down and brushed his hands on his apron. "Good morning, Kurt."

Kurt smiled warmly, "Good morning. Could I please have-"

" Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!" The old baker cut him off. Oh well maybe he could stop by on his way back. He turned around and headed off to go get some eggs.

A group of pretty girls stood at the corner, a brunette flanked by two blondes.

_Look there he goes that boy is strange no question.__  
><em>_Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

A man and woman walked by.

_Never part of any crowd.___

_'Cause his heads up on some cloud.___

_No denying he's a funny boy that Kurt._

Kurt wasn't paying them any attention, almost as if he couldn't hear what they were saying at all. He headed to where a man was selling some eggs.

"Excuse me, monsieur." Kurt was trying to get his attention but similarly to the baker, the man ignored him.

"I need six eggs!" A woman yelled, looking rather desperate.

The man behind her looked aghast, "That's too expensive!"

Kurt sighed.

_There must be more than this provincial life_

Kurt headed into the bookshop, needing to escape from the simple, boring world around him, and into the world of knights in shining armor and Prince Charmings. The shop's bell dinged as he pushed past the heavy wooden door.

The old lady behind the desk smiled at him and stood up. "Ah, Kurt!" She gave him a hug.

Kurt smiled. "I'm just here to return the book I borrowed."

The lady laughed. "You've finished already?"

"I couldn't put it down. Has anything new come in?" He was already up on the ladder scanning the shelves for some new material.

"Not since yesterday, Kurt!"

He paused at a blue bound book in the center of a shelf. "That's alright. I'll borrow this one."

The lady laughed again. "But you've read that one twice already, Kurt!"

"But, it's my favorite." He smiled tucking it into his basket.

"Oh, if you like it all that much, it's yours." She ushered him out the door.

"Thank you! Au revoir!"

Kurt headed back out into the bustling streets, already engrossed in the oh-so familiar tale of true love and a happy ending.

A group of men and women standing outside the door caught sight of him.

_Look there he goes, that boy is so peculiar. I wonder if he's feeling well._

_With a dreamy far off look._

_And his nose stuck in a book. _

_What a puzzle to the rest of us, is Kurt._

Kurt, still fascinated with the book, stopped to sit along the fountain to read one of his very favorite parts. He sighed dreamily.

_Oh! Isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because, you'll see. Here's where she meets Prince Charming. But she won't discover__that it's him 'till chapter three._

He stood up and waltzed away, turning pages as he went.

A woman and a man in a dress shop nearby, watched as Kurt strolled by.

_Now it's no wonder for he's such a beauty, his looks have got no parallel._

_But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid he's rather odd.__Very different from the rest of us._

The villagers stopped what they were doing at hearing that and turned to face the handsome blue-clad boy who was walking away.

_He's nothing like the rest of us. Yes, different from the rest of us, is Kurt. _

A physically awkward, short man carrying a large bag of game, was standing at the back of the crowd. "Wow! You didn't miss a shot Sebastian! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

A tall, strong, handsome man behind him brushed him aside and pushed up his sleeves. "Oh, trust me, I know, Lafue."

Lafue smiled at him, "No beast stands a chance against you Bastian and no girl for that matter."

Sebastian just smiled. "It's true Lafue and I've got my sights set on that one." Sebastian was staring right at Kurt.

"The inventor's son?"

"He's the one, the lucky one that I'm going to marry."

"But but… he's a … I I mean he's- "

"The most beautiful boy in town. That makes him the best! And don't I deserve the best!"

Lafue was at a loss. "Well, yes. I mean you do. I-I mean…" Sebastian pushed him out of the way.

_Right from the moment when I met him, saw him, I said 'he's gorgeous' and I fell...Here in town, there is only he, who is as__beautiful__as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Kurt._

Three girls, two blondes and a brunette, who were standing alongside the tailor's shop sighed as the man passed.

_Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston, oh he's so cute!__  
><em>_Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute._

The townspeople were still full of life

_Bonjour! _

Sebastian pushed through the throngs of people.  
><em>Pardon<em>

Kurt politely smiled at a woman who passed  
><em>Good day<em>

The townspeople still shouting.  
><em>Mais oui!<em>__

_You call this bacon?___

_What lovely grapes!___

_Some cheese___

_Ten yards!___

_one pound_

Sebastien was still trying to get by the crowd  
><em>'scuse me!<em>

_I'll get the knife___

_Please let me through!___

_This bread -___

_Those fish -___

_it's stale!__  
><em> 

_they smell!___

_Madame's mistaken.___

_Well, maybe so_

_Good morning!__  
><em>_Oh, good morning!_

Kurt was still dreaming

_There must be more than this provincial life!_

Sebastian turned to Lafue.

_Just watch,__I'm going to make Kurt my wife!_

Wife?

_Look there he goes__, __the boy is strange but special. A most peculiar beau monsieur!_

A group of women sighed.

_It's a pity and a sin__  
><em>  
>The men nodded in agreement.<p>

_He doesn't quite fit in___

_'Cause he really is a funny boy__. __A beauty but a funny boy__. __He really is a funny boy, that Kurt!_


End file.
